percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Spring of Serenity
My forth book, read all my other books before this. Going to have alot of fighting. Marauder's POV as usual Warboss95 15:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) PG-13: for many different reasons so be prepared for anything, im not jokeing be prepared for anything ''Prologue'' I was sitting in the Ironhead armory fixing a hyper rifle, its revoling lazer cores got jammed in a practice match so it almost exploded. Then my helment began vibrating I snapped it on and pressed the receive botton. "Yello?" "Marauder! its Clarisse" Me and Clarisse had be rivals sence day one but after my first summer teaching classes she had become far more pleasent. She was less arrogant and carless but she still stuffed kids heads in a toilet. "Whats up?" I asked "I heard that the Gods made it official. Now until who knows when is called the Demon Wars" "Ya..?" "I'm in Texas and i need help dealing with some demons" "Im sure you can deal with it" "I know that! but even im not that stupid" "Okay i'll be there in an hour" Chapter 1: GO! GO! GO! : There was something about battle that just made me smile inside my helmet. Was it the inviergation, they spirit and courage, I know its not the killing. Who knows why i am fond of battle, But right now im just trying to stay alive. I ducked bellow a columb of fire and landed against a wood and sand barricade next to Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris, who was the only other one stupid enough to join us on this venture. "Remember this was your idea" I said to Clarisse as i reloaded my rifle "How many did you see?" asked Chris "One spawn and two brigades of fire demons and a squad of earth demons" i replied "Thats not too bad" A bullet dinged off the side of the barricade right next to me ear. "Oh and they have M16's" "Okay heres the plan. Marauder you rush them, your armor can hold up to anythign they can throw right?" said Clarisse "Pretty much" "You rush them and see how long you can stall them, while we go aroud the flank and plant the bombs inside their outhouse of a base" "So the strategy class finally got through to you" I said as i vaulted over the barricade. I looked down my aim and sniped off two demons before ducking under a mound of sand. I looked around the side of the mound to get a better look. The demons had made line of fire and earth demons who were fireing a mix of bullets and fire. The spawn was sitting behind them looking bored. I Looked down my scope and aimed at the spawn's face. I fired a few rounds, one hitting it in an eye. It gave out a roar before charging through the demon line killing several of it's commrades. Itran in my direction destroying everything under its three legs. I tuck-'n-rolled away from its charge and recoiled with a few shots. When the spawn realized it missed it tunred around and tried to bring it's clawed fist on me. I dodged the strike and rolled under its legs and ran up its back. I ran through a forest of horns, trying not to be impailed by a spike. I jumped onto it's head and fired straight through its skull. splatering green blood all over my armor. I flipped off its head and charged the demon line. They were still recovering from when the spawn trampled them, so i had no trouble getting to them. I rammed into the first demon winding him. Two other demons charged me i jumped at them knocking them to the ground by punching them in the gut. I pulled out my rifle and fired at a few others only killing three. When one charged me a swung my rifle smashing him in the jaw. I crushed another' head and hit another in the gut. After that there were only a few demons left the were unarmed so i dropped my weapons and charged them. I slind between them and swiped-kicked them, I spun back to a fighting postion. I used a downward punch one of them, crushing his skull. The last two jumped back up and squared off at me. the one on the left went for a clawed hook i knocked it away and crossed to his cheek. I felt a one crack so i had just ended his ability to bite at me. As i retracted my cross the other demon ponched over ''Lefty. ''He pinned me to the ground and began trying to bite my throut. I grabbed his bottom and top jaw and began opening it as far as i could. I began forcing him off of me and when i was on top of him i broke his jaw and crushed his skull. Lefty was still there and clawed me in the head, thank you helmet he did leave a few scratches in my metat cap. I imployed a body shot and hook and i ended his life with a knee in the face. He fell down twitching. I gathered my weapons and went into the demon base which was nothing more than a cellar with a some ramparts around it. I switched on my helmet's headlights, it was too dark to see. i have no idea how Clarisse and Chris got down here without a flashlight. I came onto a metal tunnel, with a grated floor and pipeing around the walls. It felt like i was in ''Alien ''it sure smelt like it i could smell the breeding pool at the end of the tunnel. I took a few more steps and stopped to gather my thought. Clarisse and Chris probibly got caught and are now going to be demon baby lunch. I could run in a get overwhelmed or i could sneak in a snipe off the demons before getting them out. I began walking again and found a two way tunnel. I slipped off my helmet and smelled the air. The tunnel on the right had the aroma of burnt toast and rotting flesh, that was the base's amory and barracks. The one on the left smelled of rotten eggs, compost and a chemical spill, that was the way to the breeding pool. I stepped very quietly and kept my rilfe at the ready. After a few more minutes of total scilence i came into an opening. I was on a small outcropping that hovered over a huge cavern. Out of habit i got onto my belly and leaned over the edge like a sniper. The cavern floor was a hundread feet down. It had a hundred pools of green liquid, the whole floor glowed green. The light bathed the whole place in a erie green light. In the middle of the cavern was an altar that was razed on a ring of stairs. In the middle of the altar was two people tied up and gagged. I looked through my scope to get a better look. It was Clarisse and Chris. No duh. A form began to rise out of the ooze. It began walking up the steps and onto the altar. I shook off the green slim, reveiling itself. It was a blue skined female with glossy black hair. She had a one peice armored corrset and a mail skirt. As she approched my commrades i pressed a few bottons on my gauntlet and my audio resepters focused on they're postion. She kneeled infront of Clarrise and ripped off her gag. "Who sent you little godling?" said the demon girl. Her voice was stern but loving. "We'll never say, you f****** demon" Clarisse spat at the demon's feet. The demon just smiled. She reached out with a clawed hand and grabbed hold of Clarisse's jaw. She leaned in so close she was touching Clarisse's face. "You will tell me godling. You will tell me what your doing here and who sent you" "Never" "In that case, my children are very hungry. Could you help me" She remained clam and loving as she backed into the slime. As her head disappeared more form began to grow out of the ooze. As they stepped onto the altar they shook off the slime as they're mother did. Each demon looked like a reptialian dog with red scales, a fin on they're neck and alot of teeth. They began to circle Clarisse and Chris. This was probibly the right time to fire. I looked dowm my scope and pickked a demon. I fired. The shot landed poin-blank in the demon's forhead he fell to the ground. I sniped as fast as i could but more kept comming out of the ooze. Clarisse and Chrise were trying to get out of they're ropes but they were renforced. I heard a growl behind me. I rolled over and there were three fire demons with bullets marks on them. They must have been th survivors of me rushing the base. The one in the middle attempted to crush my head with his foot. I rolled away from each strike. He was about to crush my head for sure if i hadent backflipped off the edge of the outcropping. I was falling straight into the goo. Good thing my armor is insulated to water so i was completely dry, but not alone. I felt a vibration in the sea of green snot. I looked around but didnt see aything. I felt another vibration behind me. I spun around a grabbed a demon dog's head and snapped its spine. I rushed out of the slime and climed onto a small line of stone which sperated the pools. I ran towards the altar. I tried loading my rifle and pistols, but the ooze had clogged the barrels and revolvers. I tried my sword but it was glued into it's sheath as were my daggers and my shield. All i have is my fists. Every second i ran the goo began to harden making it impossible to move. I knocked every demon i passed in the face sending them flying. When i got to the altar i had to but all my strength just to move. As the numbers of demons began to thin i ran to Clarisse and Chris and tried to cut the ropes with my claws, but my hands were glued into fists. I turned around to just dodge a demon dog, who had tried to ponce on me. I punched him in the face and black blood splattered on my hand and i could move my fingers. I didnt have time to figure out how the blood affected the goo, i just needed to get more. I grabbed a demon by the neck, i raised him above me and squezzed his head leaking blood on my figers. As the blood reached my thumb I froze. The goo had hardend completely. I looked around and saw that the demons had stopped comming and stayed in the pools. They're heads just above the slime like crocodiles. The blood on my hand was oozeing very slowly, it felt like it would take forever before it covered enough of my body to move. To be contiuned... Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Action Category:Original Character Category:Thalia Category:War Category:Adventure Category:Romance